


Spellbound

by Mine5102



Category: Felix Faust - Fandom, rebellion - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	1. Chapter 1

    Felix Faust has used Magic to extend his life multiple times. That  also allows Felix to have many kids like A.J Faust . A.J became the hero Spellbound to spite his father and to prove that he is better than his father. 

* * *

May 7th ,2017

         I heard,"A.J is that you," my mother ask. Then I see my Mother's death, she tried to save a ancient fur cloak called the  Cloak of Passion So he ended up stabbing through the heart. He out of shock dropped it on the recliner. Then the Cloak of Passion put itself onto A.J.  A.J vanished from his home to avoid Child services shortly after.

He decided to use it to become the mystic hero of the hero team Justice Underground. Justice Underground is a team of kids of villains that are trying to prove that they are better than their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana Lang found him asleep at a bus Stop, so she took him to her home.

* * *

I am asleep at the bus stop one minute, then I wake up in this comfortable bed. 

"How did I get here," I ask myself.

"Your in my home, A.J Faust . By the way my name is Lana Lang,"a woman said.

"Ok , how do you know my name,"I asked.

"Your name is tattooed on your ankle in Latin ,kid,"Lana said.

"Now go take a shower,then I will take you to go get breakfast,"Lana said.

"Ok," I say as I am getting up . 

15 minutes later.... after my shower.

I hop into Ms.Langs mustang and we went to Bibo's Dinner.

"So why were you sleeping on a bus stop and what is up with the fur Cloak,A.J,"Lana said.

"The Cloak of Passion is a mystical artifact given to me by my mother as she died,"a.j said.

"Lana aren't you a big fashion designer,"asked a.j.

"Yes,now kid eat up "Lana said.

Then  I chowed down on a stack of pancakes half my height.

I finished and we left. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry to eat a and run but I have to go,"I said.  
"Young man you aren't going anywhere,"Lana said in a maternal way.  
"Ok. Why not,"I said.  
"You cannot live on the streets considering your diabetic ,"she yelled.  
"Ok then what do I do just sit here in your brownstone,"I said.  
"Yes , well until I can get the adoption papers finished,"she said.  
I was dumbfounded by what she said. It has been two weeks since mom has died.


End file.
